deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Aries Peltier III
Aries Daniel Peltier III (b. 27 November) is a half-blood wizard and the only child of Aries and Ginevra Peltier (née Potter). Having lived in both Mexico and America, Aries attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he was sorted into Thunderbird House, the house of adventurers. After moving to Britain, he received a letter for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he started his second year after being Sorted into Hufflepuff. Aries quickly became best friends with Sirius Leander, whom he was familiar with prior to Hogwarts, and other members of his family and House. During his time at school he was a prefect and captained the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, playing as Keeper. Biography Early Life At some point, he became pen-friends with Sirius Leander, and they wrote letters to each other back and forth. Sirius gradually stopped writing so many letters because he was busy, and rudely told Aries that he had "bigger things to worry about", causing Aries to grow extremely offended. He sent Sirius a cursed hat, which made his ears shrivel up. Later Life Physical Description Aries was a handsome young man with chiselled features, tousled brown hair, and bright blue eyes. One of his most noticeable features were his freckles, dotted mostly around his nose. He also stood at around average height and was said to have a warm yet commanding presence, especially when acting as a captain towards his Quidditch team. As a Keeper, a position renowned for speed and fluency, he was well-built and burly; his talent for Quidditch was apparently passed down to him from his father, while ,ost features from his freckles to his bright blue eyes were inherited from his mother. His skin was always extremely tan after coming back at the beginning of each year, mainly due to the fact that his family travelled every summer. Because of his appearance, Aries caught attention from numerous girls at Hogwarts: some commented that he was good-looking, while others stated that he was "strong and silent". The fact that a Beauxbatons girl tried to use her Veela allure on him to let him become her date for the Yule Ball is further proof of how attractive he could be to the opposite sex. Aries also apparently had a proud and presidential look to him, dressing in a way that clearly indicated he had spent most of his time living abroad. While at Hogwarts, he wore his standard uniform underneath his robes, walking around without a hair out of place; on other occasions, Aries dresed rarher eccentrically. He liked to wear brightly coloured, collared shirts, and occasionally even items of clothing that advertised his love for British Quidditch teams. He was also usually seen wearing a watch that, according to Philip Potter, "costs more than the latest Firebolt", and owned a pair of bright yellow boat shoes that Lily Leander once spat water on out of spite. According to his peers, Aries had a series of distinguishing traits, such as his habit of touching his lower lip when deep in thought. He was also known to gain a peculiar glint in his eyes when enthusing about Quidditch or discussing something he really lived, and apparently always had fresh breath thanks to his affinity for chewing on mint leaves. He didn't walk like "normal people", but rather walked in strides. He also spoke in a distinguishing American accent due to him having attended Ilvermorny School of Withcraft and Wizardry, though his accent seemed to be dying down with the more time he spent in England and at Hogwarts; nevertheless, Aries was also capable of speaking Spanish fluently, and could easily switch from one language to another. Personality and Traits Aries was said to be a good and true embodiment of the qualities of Hufflepuff House. Wealthy, outdoorsy and friendly—he was depicted as a princely young man. He had a sense of fair play: during a Slytherin/Hufflepuff match, despite his team's victory, Aries immediately offered to replay the match once he found out that his best friend and opponent, Sirius Leander, had been feeling ill whilst playing. He appeared as something of a big brother figure to family and fellow housemates such as Odysseus Leander and Philip Potter, offering them advice and helping them with their homework. Despite his pride, Aries could accept when he was wrong, and had no qualms with openly acknowledging it. This sense of fair play and his ability to accept that there were those who were better than him acts as a testament to his nobility and his grace. Arguably Aries' most noble trait was his fierce loyalty to his friends. He was protective of them all and prioritised their needs above his own. It was noted that he would go through anything in order to help his friends, though this loyalty could be abused at times. He was generally known for his good intentions, juxtaposed with Sirius' self-serving egotism. At first he remained oblivious to the machinations of his best friend, though later upon discovering it he both stood up to Sirius and maintained his optimism that one day he would change for the better. His constant insistence upon seeing the best in Sirius at times made him appear naive. But on the occasions when it is most needed, he appeared to possess a strength of character that was not unlike the rest of his family. This came into play when Aries had a Beauxbatons girl turning the force of her Veela charm on him while asking him to be her date for the Yule Ball. He refused, for he already had a date. Hence, it could be said that Aries was a man of his word with remarkable inner strength, especially given how he was able to successfully resist the allure of Veela charm (which could be overwhelming). Besides all this, Aries was polite to everyone and never partook in bullying. Judging by hus status as a prefect, it could be assumed that he was a responsible and welcoming character. Unlike his friends, he was able to, or at least would try to maintain civil conversation with those he did not get along well with. Aries was also incredibly modest, telling his father that his victory in the same Slytherin/Hufflepuff Quidditch match had not been a truly fair one. Still, he had a sense of honour for his title at the school. Aries was easily offended (as evidenced by the cursed hat he sent Sirius Leander when they were young) and quick to grow agitated whenever underestimated, suggesting that any blows to his achievements were enough to make him feel inadequate. Aries also proved to be an intelligent individual, judging by his magical achievements and the frequent ploys he assisted Sirius with; Philip described him as a "bit of a teacher's pet". Despite him having a mind of his own, Aries usually avoided the spotlight in a different way to Sirius, who liked to take credit for both deeds good and bad. Many students described him as being "strong and silent", suggesting that he spoke only when absolutely necessary. He was disgusted with any prejudice towards Muggle-borns, and half-breeds; he often acted with creativity and sensitivity not to create advantage, but to create balance. However, one of Aries' most major flaws was his tendency to lack social awareness and say offensive or condescending things. One instance of this was when he offered to compensate Filemina Gibbs for spending time with him and his friends; she was quick to point out that "paying for her company" made her sound like a prostitute. According to Persia Potter, Aries was materialistic, "stupid with money" and thought nothing of handing out or spending it, never realising the consequences of his actions until too late. It often appeared he took his opportunities to see the world and go travelling every summer for granted. Though he tried his best to constantly appear friendly and good-natured, he spent a lot of time trying to separate himself from his money, and in some ways felt ashamed of this. Many people said that his constant obliviousness mostly stemmed from him being unfamiliar with both Hogwarts and British mannerisms, and that one day he should consider putting his privilege towards something useful. Nevertheless, Aries found it easy to make connections with others and his linguistic skills meant he could overcome certain language barriers; according to Gwendoline Mortan Aries "could even get the sun to stop and give him the time of day." His status within the wizarding world made him very familiar with magical folk of all kinds. He typically enjoyed public-speaking, debating and discussing different topics with people, and he seemed to be relatively open-minded when it came to adjusting to English customs. Many people even labelled him as being slightly eccentric. He was ridiculously nosy and known for sleuthing and getting involved in things that did not concern him. According to his mother, he had had countless obssessions with countless hobbies since he was young, all of which he had grown disillusioned with after short periods of time. When he found something that truly interested him, he focused on it intently. Thus, Aries was unfailingly passionate about his interests, from Quidditch to conspiracy theories; he had a very active and adventurous personality, and was usually always doing something to keep himself busy. He also had a fondness for exploring nature and the outdoors, taking great pleasure in independently tackling challenges alone in an act of what he described as "character-building". This clearly showed an element of bravery in his character, as he was willing to venture into the Forbidden Forst on numerous occasions without a second thought. According to Aries himself, the greatest accomplishment one could make would be to persevere. Despite his family wealth, Aries craved adventure and the unknown; he often contented himself with the knowledge that he had to do something with his life to make it meaningful. Aries, in some ways, felt that there were also two versions of him; one who was calm and in cobtrol. able to talk to anyone, and then the other who was strung out and unsure. Srius claimed that, without him around, Aries was "nothing but a nervous, panicking ball of resentment", perhaps implying that Aries was insecure of suffering from an anxiety of some kind. He was even described as "very loud" by Professor Polmear during one of his Divination lessons, suggesting Aries had a very constant or overwhelming train of thought. Magical Abilities and Skills Possessions * Charmed Camaro: Relationships Parents Sirius Leander Etymology Quotes }} Notes Trivia Gallery Aries.jpg Aries2.jpg Aries3.jpg ariesody.gif ariesody2.gif Aries4.png Category:Fourth Generation